Bleach Captain Facts
by Sk8rnerdbleach
Summary: Just some facts about the 12 captains of the Soul Society. Some facts you might not have known! Please enjoy.


**Bleach Captain Facts**

List of colors by captain:[7] The color for the inside of their haori.

Yamamoto - royal purple

Soifon - yellow

Ichimaru - light bluish-white

Unohana - grayish pink

Aizen - light green

Kuchiki - blue

Komamura - brownish tan

Kyōraku - rose pink

Tōsen - brownish orange

Hitsugaya - dark green

Zaraki - deep purple

Kurotsuchi - dark greenish blue

Ukitake - dark rose pin

Gotei 13 officers, particularly captains and lieutenants, often customize their personal appearance or that of their uniform. Some of these modifications include:

Captain Soifon of the 2nd Division wears a sleeveless and backless Shinigami outfit (when she is fighting) under her _haori_, which is standard issue for the head of the Onmitsukidō. She also wears a yellow sash a layer above, but slightly lower than her white one.

Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4th Division wears an _obi_ sash rather than a standard one.

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th Division wears an extremely expensive scarf named _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu_ and a white ceremonial hairpiece symbolizing his noble lineage.

Captain Sajin Komamura of the 7th Division wears shoulder guards over his _haori_ and large gloves which go up to his arms. He also wore a helmet to hide his appearance, but he later removed it.

Captain Shunsui Kyōraku of the 8th Division is probably the most flamboyantly dressed of the captains, always seen wearing a straw hat and a gaudily-colored _kimono_ over his uniform.

Captain Kaname Tōsen formerly of the 9th Division wears an orange scarf with his outfit, a sleeveless _kosode_ as well as white boots.

Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division wears a green sash pinned with a star around his shoulder to hold his sword.

Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division wears a jagged edged _haori_, which was taken from the previous captain.

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division wears a bloated purple cravat and a hat decorated with two horizontal spikes, he later changes the hat.

Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe of the 1st Division wears a _jinbaori_ over his Shihakushō.

Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi of the 9th Division wears a sleeveless _kosode_ and black choker.

Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th Division wears a top that is deliberately loose and hangs open to reveal her ample bosom. She also wears a pink scarf (or stole), and wears her lieutenant's badge around her waist with her sash, tied in a bow.

Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division has a very abbreviated outfit: the _hakama_ is absent, leaving her with a mini-skirt version of the _kosode_ that is belted at the waist.

All known members of the 9th Division wear kosode without sleeves, including the former captains.

**Division **

**Division Specialty **

**1st**

No special duties have been noted for the 1st Division, other than their Captain being the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13.

**2nd**

No special duties have been noted for the 2nd Division, other than the 2nd Division being directly tied in with the Onmitsukidō, each of the top 5 seated officers is in charge of a certain division of the latter. For example the 3rd Seat is in charge of the Detention Unit.

**3rd**

No special duties have been noted for the 3rd Division.

**4th**

The 4th Division is the medical/supply division. They are responsible for both treating the injured and doing most manual labor such as cleaning Seireitei. Because of this, they have keys to most of the buildings and know the underground sewer system well. According to various members of the 11th Division, 4th Division members are rather weak at combat instead using their power to heal. The 4th Division is further divided into teams that have specific assigned jobs.

**5th**

They are the messenger squad of the Gotei 13, and many of its members appear to be skilled in Kidō.

**6th**

No special duties have been noted for the 6th division.

**7th**

No special duties have been noted for the 7th Division.

**8th**

No special duties have been noted for the 8th Division.

**9th**

The 9th Division is known to be in charge of the Seireitei news magazine. All the Lieutenants of the Divisions of Gotei 13 hand in their report to them.

**10th**

No special duties have been noted for the 10th Division.

**11th**

The Eleventh Division is the melee combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat, forgoing the other Shinigami arts. It is mentioned that it is tradition for the current Kenpachi, the title held by the best swordsman in Soul Society, to hold the position of Eleventh Division Captain.[5] The current captain Kenpachi Zaraki is known for his thirst for fighting.

**12th**

Other than the 12th Division's connection to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, no special duties have been noted for the 12th Division. Members are tasked with research and collection of data and samples, and the Captain is the President of the R&D Institute.

**13th**

The 13th division seems to be in charge of the Communications department in the Soul Society. It also seems to assume Earth's protection against hollows.

**Kidō Corps**

The Kidō Corps is responsible for opening the senkaimon, the gate between the human world and Soul Society

**A/N: **Hope this didn't bore you all!

Thx!

-Sk8rnedbleach


End file.
